


search party

by joisattempting



Series: look over there it's a wild falsettos college au [19]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Hospitals, Inner Dialogue, I’m very sorry, M/M, Marvin is not okay, Mugging, You Know I Had To Do It To Em, feat johnny the nurse, pamela the gps makes a comeback bc she’s iconic, whizzvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisattempting/pseuds/joisattempting
Summary: whizzer’s been gone for a long time. the others are starting to worry.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: look over there it's a wild falsettos college au [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518932
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	search party

**Author's Note:**

> PART NINETEEN THE END IS NIGH  
> yes, unfortunately there are only a couple more fics after this one. but!!! exciting things to come!! i’m so so excited to write all of it :)
> 
> anyway i’m sorry for this fuckload of angst,,, please don’t hate it afjsjdj
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! they make me really really happy <33
> 
> tw : depictions of blood, broken bones, hospitals, implied mugging

“Has anyone seen Whizzer?” Marvin asked his friends, coming into the living room. It was late, on a rainy, dismal February night. All his friends, sans Whizzer, were sprawled across the open-plan room in their designated areas, like sprinkles on a cake. A dull month was that one, or at least as of yet. Nothing but filler-days, as Charlotte called them. However, they couldn’t think of anything to make the day less tedious.

“He said he was going to meet someone,” Cordelia replied, not looking up from her computer. “A friend from another college, I think,”

“Are you sure?” Marvin pressed, craning his neck to read the time on the microwave. Eleven twenty-six PM. “It’s getting late,”

“It’s Whizzer. When has he ever come home at a  _ reasonable hour _ ?” Trina snickered as she pulled back one of Mendel’s curls as if it were a spring, then let go. “You’re his boyfriend, you know him better than we do. Except Cordelia,”

“I guess you’re right,” Marvin sighed, crossing the room to root through the fridge. Bag of chips in hand, he sat beside Charlotte, whom he persuaded to watch Lord of the Rings with him. But his mind still nagged him as he observed the wild adventures of Frodo - where was Whizzer?

By twelve, everyone was crammed into the car. There was an air of alarm and perturbation in the black Audi, and everyone could feel it inching slowly, deliberately, tauntingly, up their spines. Charlotte stepped on the gas and skidded out of the driveway, trying to keep her emotions hidden as Pamela the GPS gave her directions to the bar that Whizzer and his friend had supposedly spent the night at. 

Marvin’s hands and shoulders shook like leaves. Tears from his raining blue eyes dripped onto his shirt, old ones leaving a stain on his slightly-plump cheeks. Silent sobs escaped his lips as he tried to make himself as small as possible in the passenger seat. He ended up with his knees drawn to his chest, greasy hair tumbling across the forehead that rested against his thighs. There was no telling where his lover, his Whizzer, had winded up. For all they knew, he lay in a ditch somewhere, broken and bruised like a vase that met its sorry demise. 

Lacing his trembling fingers together, Marvin found himself whispering a prayer; one that his Jewish parents had drilled into him since he’d been old enough to speak.

Mendel and Cordelia - two of the loudest, most boisterous members of the group of six - were oddly taciturn. Trina was more reticent than normal. Nobody in the car was appeased by the thick silence. 

The blonde girl leaned forward, tapping her weeping friend in the passenger seat on the shoulder. “He’ll be okay,” It was more of a reassurance towards herself than the law student.

Marvin flinched, jerking away. Too many terrifying thoughts had filled his head for him to be rational at that point. “How d’you know? In a city like this, there’s no telling what’ll happen if you stay out too late. You’ve seen the news, Dee. People get stabbed. People die,”

“Marvin!” Trina looked shocked. 

“Don’t say that,” Cordelia whispered, visibly affronted.

“I’m sorry, but I’m telling it like it is. We don’t know what could’ve happened to Whizzer, because the possibilities are endless,” he snapped, and then immediately regretted it. “I’m sorry. I’m just… I’m scared,”

And he was. He hated admitting it, but he was. The horrible feeling coursing through his veins didn’t help matters, either.

“Stop the car!” Mendel screamed, and Charlotte hit the brakes abruptly. Everyone in the back was shoved roughly against the seats in front of them due to the force. They had stopped outside a dingy, dark brick alleyway, relatively close to the bar. 

The driver winced as she stared out of the side mirror, her phone’s flashlight shining into the blackness. “Shit. I think I see him,”

Marvin didn’t dare look up as he scrambled out of the passenger seat. Urgency attacked his body like a virus, but combined with a sense of apathy - he wanted more than anything to know his Whizzer was okay, yet at the same time, he didn’t. It would hurt him too much to see his inevitable bloodied state. Nonetheless, he shuffled into the alley, ensuring to keep behind Cordelia the entire time. But all that was thrown out the window when he saw him. 

Whizzer lay prostrate on the uneven cobbles, a sticky crimson substance seeping through his prized purple shirt, now dirty and ripped in places. Everything and everywhere was red and lifeless, and his mangled face only brought on more tears from a distraught Marvin. Every passing second spent gawking felt like a forceful blow to the face from one of his hometown’s local bullies. 

Charlotte put her extensive knowledge of first aid to the test. “He’s breathing. It’s not steady, but at least we don’t need to do CPR. We do need to get him to the hospital, though. Now,”

Why did no relief come over Marvin?

“I’ll go restart the car,” Mendel said, his jaw set with surprising determination. At his tip of the head, Trina went to join him. 

“It’s best if you drive, Mendel. Let Trina stay in the back,” Charlotte began to gently lift Whizzer’s limp, cold body. 

Marvin spoke for the first time since they’d left the car. “I can stay in the back with you and Trina, Char. Make sure he’s okay while we drive,”

He remembered gripping the armrest on the uncomfortable, straight-backed metal chair in the sparse ER waiting room like a vice, ogling with bloodshot, puffy eyes as his boyfriend was lifted onto a rolling bed and wheeled briskly away, like a criminal to prison. 

It wasn’t fair - what had flawless, empathetic, kind Whizzer Brown done to deserve being beat to a pulp under the eerie, watchful eye of the moon? Why couldn’t it have been Marvin? Marvin, who’d gotten a girl pregnant and cut all ties with nearly everyone in his family. Surely he was more deserving of punishment?

A young, nervous male nurse snapped him out of his depressed reverie. Johnny, as per his crooked nametag.

“You’re Marvin Feldman, right? Here for Whizzer Brown? He’s asked to see you,”

All knowledge of the English language seemed to elude him. Gaping, he turned to face his friends.

“You go first,” Trina cracked a smile. “We’ll wait here for a bit. He clearly doesn’t want to see his other  _ loyal, kind, trustworthy  _ friends,”

“You’re his boyfriend,” Mendel had said. “He’d want to see you first. Trust me, I’m getting a medical degree,”

Only Mendel Weisenbachfeld could make a distressed law student quietly giggle at the most inconvenient time.

“Andrew, oh my  _ gosh _ ,” he gushed, upon entering the room. Because using a nickname felt amiss at that moment. 

“Drop law and become an impressionist, Marv,” Whizzer rasped, his voice thin and airy. He lay in a hospital bed, with a cleaned face and bandaged left arm. At least Marvin could look at him without weeping now, but his face fell at the sight of his boyfriend’s swollen lip and black eye. “You sound like my mom again. But you always do, so I’m not surprised anymore,”

Marvin mustered up a smile, despite the stray tears rolling down his cheeks. “I’m sorry for caring about you,” he quipped, awkwardly sitting on the edge of the bed. “How did this happen?” 

“This guy… he wanted to hook up with me. I told him I had a boyfriend, and it, uh, it sorta just escalated from there,”

The shorter man’s hands curled into fists. Incense boiled and steamed in his heart, a vermilion potion in a mythical universe. But if he dug deep enough, he could just about feel a swirling void of jubilation underneath it all, because Whizzer remained true. True to his snarky comments, snoring, and piano playing at unfortunate hours. True to  _ him.  _

Goddamnit, Marvin loved Whizzer. So, so much. 

“Want me to get the others?” he queried, composing himself as best he could.

“Nah. Leave them waiting a bit. I like it just me and you,”

A speed bump began to rise in the shorter man’s throat. His upturned nose began to tingle, but he couldn’t cry again. “I like it too. And… I guess I’m saying it now, I love you. I love you so  _ fucking  _ much, Andrew Mason Brown.

“Even with a busted lip and a bruised rib?”

“Even with a busted lip and a bruised rib,” Marvin affirmed, removing his glasses to scrub harshly at his eyes. “But seriously, get yourself a fucking pepper spray,”

“Copy that,” Whizzer winked with his good eye. “I love you too. A lot,” he added, and the two of them held hands in the quiet of the hospital room. 

  
  


_ fin.  _


End file.
